Finn Oakley
Finnley Oakley is played by Angels Fall First. Basics on Finn *'Name: '''Finnley Oakley *'Age:' 17 *'Hometown: Slateport City, Hoenn Appearance Finn is your average teenage boy. He stands around five-eight and has a lean, athletic physique. Thanks to his longer body Finn found a passion in one of his favorite sports, swimming. Since swimming is one of his favorite things to do, Finn spends a lot of time outside, strangely enough the green haired trainer never gets tanned. His skin is always a lightly tanned paste which is strange considering how often he is seen outside. Finnley’s hair is a shade of light green as is his matching big, innocent eyes. He is often told he has a cute, baby face which makes him laugh. Even though the compliments he is given are more on the cute side, Finn still finds himself pretty attractive in the sense that he is not a child anymore, and more of a man. The outfit that the teen is mostly seen in is a green vest over a white dress shirt and a pair of black pants. To finish it off he is usually wearing a red tie and a pair of green shoes which matches his vest. Finn carries a bag full of clothes for whenever he feels he needs to change it up a bit. Personality The feelings that Finnley usually is are: calm, cool, and collected. He tends to not stray from these moods because those are when he works best. Being at his best means he has to stay calm and keep himself under the radar of his self-pity and regret moods. To succeed in his life he also has to be collected and cool so he can overcome anything. Like his father always told him, “Always having a clear mind will allow you to see everything and anything through to the end.” Finnley is self-driven. He wants to succeed and will run anyone down who stands in his way. His determination is one of his strongest drives, but that also gives him one of his worst drives. With such determination Finn often forgets about others when all he cares about is seeing himself on top. He often says things that he regrets later on, but he never apologizes for them. He does not want to change the way he is because he is afraid of becoming someone too different that he can not even recognize himself. At times when he is not in his crazy, driven moods, and more in his calm, friendly moods he can be a really sociable guy. He likes talking, maybe it is because he likes to hear his voice, but striking up a conversation is always the best way to get on Finn’s good side. If he has no one to talk to he will begin conversations with his Pokemon or even himself sometimes. When he needs to talk he will talk, even to himself. Biography The tale of Finnley Oakley started out with a young couple in love. Their names were Bradley Oakley and Renee Hart, two young teens blinded by love. Together the two lived happily with their families in Slateport City, spending plenty of time together, living their life joyfully. It was not until an accidental night where the two were too passionate that Finnley was ever even thought of. The young boy was not an accident to the two lovers though. They believed him to be a blessing. Even at such a ripe age of eighteen the two married with both families blessing them and supporting them fully. It was like a dream come true for the couple. Their families accepted their marriage and the baby they were about to have. A few months after their marriage was, their newborn child came into their lives. The name Finnley was given to him by his father, who had chosen it because of a character in a story he had once read. The character Finn, had accomplished his own Personal Legend, and Brad knew that his son would be able to fulfill his own Personal Legend too someday. Brad and Renee raised Finn with plenty of care and love. For the first year the two give Finn all the love he could ever ask for and even more. Soon enough when the young Finn was two another joined the family. The new child was named Taylor, a small, delicate baby girl. The now foursome family was as happy as could be. Taylor was a fairly quite baby, not crying too much, just like Finn. The parents blessed themselves that the two were such great babies. As toddlers Finn and Taylor were often running around the beaches of their hometown if not around the stores with their grandparents. Both sets of grandparents loved their grandchildren just as much as the toddler’s own parents did. Finnley’s first actual experience with Pokemon was a trip to the beach with his parents. A wild wingull had appeared on the beach and began raiding baskets full of food. It would peck and shoot water around until it got what it wanted. Being the brave, little hero he was, Finn charged at the pillaging wingull and was struck with a few pecks. Retreating back to his parents with a bruised face and ego he vowed to his parents that he would stop that wingull one day. At the early age of four Finn already showed his future self, vowing himself to overcome that incident, and he did. At the age of six he captured his first Pokemon with the help of Taylor. The two were playing in the woods one day when a young, wild Electrike appeared. It was still young itself when it appeared and rubbed up against Taylor. The girl gave the lightning Pokemon a pat on the head and the two were instantly friends. Thanks to Taylor’s connection with the Electrike, Finn was also able to bond with the cool Pokemon. They brought it home that night, surprising their still inexperienced parents. Of course the two could not say no, they did not want to stop their kids from succeeding. So in came their new Pokemon, Electrike who Taylor had named Manny. Manny was instantly part of the family, even their grandparents started caring for the lightning Pokemon too. A year later was when Finn finally got the bright idea to use a Pokeball on Manny and make the Pokemon his. With one toss of his Pokeball he captured the lightning Pokemon and the two became a team. Taylor of course, cried. She knew that Finn still wanted to take out that Pokemon who had harassed him from their childhood, but it hurt to know that the Pokemon that she befriended was now his and not hers. Finn never apologized for that incident, when he took what really should have been Taylor’s, and she has never asked him too either. With a strong Pokemon in hand, Finn went to the beach and stormed it, attacking all the wingulls that even thought of stealing food from people. “Charge, Manny!” He would command, pointing at any wingull in sight. “Get’em!” Passion was found in battling and Finn knew what he wanted to do now, and he was not going to fail. A tween Finn had found himself with a strong Electrike, a new Oddish, and a jolly Zigzagoon. Each of whom had a caring nickname, Manny, Lyla, and Little Goon, for his smaller size than most Zigzagoons. Taylor had found herself capturing Pokemon too, becoming a talented young trainer like her brother. She had a Wingull by the name of Simeon and a Tentacool she named Gideon. The two often fought one another to gain experience and soon started branching out to other trainers who visited their humble home of Slateport. Working on one of the ships their father, Brad, returned from a trip with great news, the news was about relocating their family to a new home in the Furoh region. Finn had heard rumors that Furoh was the place to be if you were an up and coming trainer. He wanted to test the waters there and himself. There was a family vote and it came to a stalemate. Both Finn’s mom and sister voted to stay in Slateport because they did not want to leave their families behind, and Finn and his father voted to move. Finn because he wanted to get a start on his own Personal Legend of becoming one of the best trainers out there, and his father because he wanted to give his family a better life with more money. In the end, the family decided to stay, and that was the first time Finn was held back in his life. At seventeen he had raised up enough of his own money and left to Furoh. He left without his team though, leaving the three behind with his parents. “I love you,” he said to each, giving them one last gentle pat on the head. “Take care of them?” He asked his sister, who nodded with a faint smile. “Don’t do anything dangerous alright?” Renee said with a sob. She ran up and hugged her only son the tightest she could. “I… still don’t want to see you go!” “Mum,” Finn said, smiling from his mom’s warm embrace, “I’ll be fine. I know better than to put myself in dangerous situations, you should know that.” “I… Know. It’s just so hard to see you go…” She said in between her sniffles. “Brad! Tell him he can wait another week!” “Can’t do that.” Finn’s father said with a laugh. “My boy has been waiting to go for years now. Let’s let him do it. I believe in him, he does know better. I mean, he’s my son! An Oakley man!” Brad let out a low laugh as he neared his son, giving him a few strong slaps on the back. “You’re a great son, accomplish all you can, son.” “You know I will.” Finn said with a grin. He slipped his arms around his father and gave him a parting hug. He did the same with Taylor, except no words were said between the two. They could tell in their eyes what each other were saying, and that was all they needed. “I should be off.” He waved as he began his walk to the boat which would be taking him to the new Furoh region. Finn reached his destination with one goal in mind, to become one of the finest the world has ever seen. Once on land he went right away to capture his first Pokemon. Fidona was where he had landed, an island in Furoh where he was able to capture his first Pokemon from the region, a Tepig. He named the cute pig, Rue. The second Pokemon he caught that day was a Torchic who he named Nihall and the third and final member of the day was a Cottonee, who Finn named Bailey. His team was finished and he was ready to begin his adventure of success and fulfill his own Personal Legend. Pokemon '''Current Team Roleplays Going Bovine - Fidona Role-Play Finn missed his boat ride to the mainland. As he is waiting on a bench he meets Cesc, who is running and errand for his aunt and uncle. As any other trainer would, Finn asks for a battle. He gets a bit frustrated with his Pokemon and the battle gets cut short thanks to a raging bull. Things get solved and cleared up in the end. On the Edge of the Ocean - Fidona Role-Play Stranded yet again, Finn meets Jill, a businesswoman with a hidden past. The two get to know each other over dinner, which turns out unlike how they expected. They depart, leaving something with one another. Finn thinks about home, which causes him to become sad, Jill thinks of her family she once had. Finn gets into trouble and Jill comes to his rescue soon too. The two battle two raging fish and Nihall, evolves in the nick of time to save them. Finn also catches a Krabby, who he names Ercole. Relationships Family Bradley Oakley *'Relation:' Father *'Age:' 35 Brad is a free-spirited man. He loves his wife and children with every inch of his body and will do anything to make them happy. He works in Slateport on a ship, carrying and delivering cargo and other merchandise. He owns one Pokemon, a Poliwrath, by the name of Blue. Renee Hart Oakley *'Relation:' Mother *'Age:' 34 Renee is a typical mother. She worries too much but that's because she loves her children and family. At times she can be over-protective, but she just wants the best for her children. She doesn't like the fact that Finn is out and about in the world and she's at home, waiting to hear from him. She owns one Pokemon of her own, a Chimecho, by the name of Cher. Taylor Oakley *'Relation:' Sister *'Age:' 16 Young and restless, Taylor is a thriving, up-and-coming trainer. She longs to be strong enough to beat her brother. She's a little hot-headed like Finn, but controls herself better than her brother. A young beauty, all she wants is to really be acknownlaged by her brother as a strong trainer. She owns two Pokemon as of Finn's departure. A Tentacool by the name of Gideon and a Wingull by the name of Simeon. Trivia *Finn was actually an OC for a different RP before I started using him here. But that RP died right after I joined PANE, so thankfully I am still able to use him. *Finn's right-handed. *Deep inside, Finn is a complete hopeless romantic, which he inherited from his parents. He'll never be one to admit it though. *Michaela from Finn's First Kiss is actually based off of a girl I like with the same name, so it was kind of fun writing that little story. It also gave me a chance to show Finn's romatic side, one that even I didn't know he had. *The Personal Legend stuff in Finn's bio is based off of The Alchemist and Warrior of the Light: A Manual, both written by the amazing Paulo Coelho. Category:Characters